1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of a medical patient such that the catheter possesses the capability for its distal end to be directed in a controlled manner facilitating its traversal along a tortuous path to a desired location within the patient's venal system.
2. Descrption of the Prior Art
Catheters in common invasive cardiovascular use are not maneuverable. As such there is often difficulty in directing the distal end of the catheter into the desired one of several vessels present at a circulatory bifurcation (i.e. choosing the proper vessel at a circulatory "fork in the road"). Therefore, frequent fluoroscopic pictures are needed at each bifurcation encountered while traversing the catheter to the area of procedural interest. Such a large number of images is required because of the sort of ambiguous "hit or miss" vessel selection that takes place at each bifurcation. This ambiguity is inherent in the use of present catheters which cannot be actively guided. Each such image results in further radiation exposure to patient and care providers. Necessarily then, there exists a dilemma presented to the physician in trading off exposure against the absolute need to assure proper catheter location. The maneuvering facility of this invention allows active, positive selection of the desired vessel at a bifurcation thus minimizing flu roscopic imaging (with a reduction in attendant radiation). Patient safety is furher enhanced since repeated chance probing is eliminated by positive vessel selection; this also lessens possibility of vessel wall puncture while shortening overall procedure duration and time under anesthesia.